


Paint Stains And Christmas Spiders

by BloodyRoses (orphan_account)



Series: These Moments We Keep [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyRoses





	Paint Stains And Christmas Spiders

 

Gerard likes spiders in Christmas pines. Gee likes paint stains. Gee has one paint stain on the hem of her skirt that looks like a spider.

Christmas is around the corner and she gave everyone their presents. Except Frank. She can't decide what to get, or make, him.

She decides she needs to paint. She decides to paint a spider. In a Christmas tree. She starts smearing paint on the canvas. 

_Grays for the tree, a streak of white moonlight coming through the window, a smear of red for the black widow's hourglass, black for the shadows in the corners of the room, washed out gray for the presents, dark blues for the shadows between the needles._

Gee steps back, studies the painting, then dives back in.

_She adds cobwebs in the corner, ash in the fireplace, broken picture frames, a doll with its head coming off, a wreath falling off the wall, Christmas lights with broken bulbs, a letter for Santa crumbling on the ground, bits of wrapping paper._

She steps back, adds a few more details, then decides its perfect. Frank will love it, she thinks. Just like he loves her. She loves him. He is the only one that sees Gee as whatever they identifiy as, no matter what. He is the one that helped her through the bad times and rode the highs with her. He was there through it all. He helped them discover themself. And he is their boyfriend.

 


End file.
